The First Night of Spring Break
by AchievementHunter27
Summary: Blake finds herself in a place she never expected to ever step foot in, a nightclub, but things don't seem so bad when she realized a certain blonde she hasn't been able to stop thinking about is also there.


'_Why?'_ Blake asked herself once more as the hypnotic music continued to reverberate inside her rather sensitive ears. The flashing neon lights were unsettling and forcing Blake to fear she might be having a seizure sometime soon. While she didn't have a history of epilepsy, the faunus certainly wouldn't be surprised if she developed one tonight.

Something was really wrong with her today. For one she had slept in. Blake _never _sleeps in. Her team captain Ruby had definitely been seeing to that lately, but the girl has always been an early riser. Yet somehow she had managed to remain in bed until one in the afternoon!

Than later in that evening she had felt the sudden urge to explore Vale. What's even more shocking is that she didn't dress in her normal attire. It had been years since Blake had felt comfortable enough to go somewhere without her combat attire or Gambol Shroud across her back, but here she was dressed in her long form fitting white pants and a black tank top covered by a black jacket. The only usual article of clothing she didn't part with was her ever present bow, concealing her most precious secret.

As Blake strolled through downtown Vale, in a neighborhood she would normally avoid, something was drawing her. Something was forcing the girl to keep walking and she didn't have a problem with it. It's like the faunus was somehow drawn into a trance, after walking for at least a half hour she looked up and there was a place that had always disinterested her. A sweat pool often times full of the world's scum and depraved. A night club.

A small voice in her head called Blake a hypocrite, considering all the times her heiress teammate deemed her a depraved pervert for her choice of literature. Blake squashed the voice and told herself that hearing voices in one's head was definitely not a sign of insanity.

Anyways, back to the point at hand, for some unexplainable reason Blake entered the building fully aware how they had always disinterested her. '_Perhaps, I'm just here for a quick drink' _Blake had told herself upon entering the establishment, which might have been true, the faunus enjoyed alcohol occasionally. However, in terms of alcohol Blake had a taste for wine, which seemed to be one of the only forms of liquor the club wasn't selling. Even with the lack of red wine and her already disdain of the establishment still couldn't prompt her to leave.

So here she sat at the white lit bar, having decided to pass the time with a martini, hoping to drown out the terrible music. The girl rolled her eyes again as the large bartender approached her for the fourth time in the last five minutes with yet another new drink in his hands, and for the fifth time Blake sent it back. She heard the man snicker as he brought the drink back to whoever bought it for the girl in the first place.

'_You'd think they would get the point' _Blake thought as she sighed lifting the olive from her drink. As Blake ate the olive the music in the club died down only to be swiftly replaced by a new tune. '_A much better tune'_ The girl conceded as the instrumental song filled with electronic additions began. Blake was surprised to actually know the beat coming from the speakers, it was very familiar to her.

It was only when the multiple male voices began to sing did Blake realize '_The Achievemen'_

The faunus than groaned for two reasons. One for actually knowing the band and the high pitched lyrics they were currently squealing. The second reason was for actually liking it… which was very difficult for the girl to admit even to herself. She blamed all of this on Yang.

The thought of the blonde actually caused her to chuckle. Blake knew Yang would love this place. Music she adored, a never ending supply of booze, plenty of people willing to buy it for you, it was just all so _Yang_. Before her thoughts began to drift towards her teammate, which they had been doing quite a lot lately, she finally found herself able to leave. The faunus decided to try and salvage whatever was left of her first night of spring break.

However, as she was rising there was something new that stopped the girl, something blonde. Her eyes were focused on the dance floor, as the crowd of people dancing slowly started to disperse in areas, showing more blonde. As the view became more clear, Blake gasped and saw the blonde she had been thinking of only moments earlier. The girl normally didn't gasp upon the sight of her partner, but she couldn't help it.

Blake didn't know if it was the drink, the booming music, or the frantic lighting; but she just saw Yang so much differently now. The blonde was clad in her usual attire, although her jacket was nowhere to be seen. The way she danced was so fluid, Blake would have compared her to a ballerina, but the multiple fist pumps didn't seem to fit that comparison. She couldn't stop admiring how her blonde mane would whip itself around behind her, almost looking like a fire was following the girl.

Blake could only mutter one word "Beautiful."

She still wore that goofy smile as she danced, but something was a bit off about the girl. Yes her smile showed her teeth and she was clearly enjoying herself by the way her body was moving, though her eyes didn't have that usual fire burning in them. They seemed distracted, like the girl wasn't putting any real effort into her actions, even though it seemed like she was. Blake didn't know why, but it disturbed her to see her partner like this. She had half a mind to get up and ask the girl what was bothering her, sadly the other half was fearing rejection from the girl.

There was still a part of her that distrusted humans, even though Blake trusted Yang with her life she was still sometimes slow to approach the girl. The faunus imagined that the blonde had grown tired of seeing her every day, and that seeing Blake on their break was the last thing she would want to do. So, Blake sat rooted to her seat, eyes never leaving the beauty on the dance floor.

The faunus wasn't sure how long she was watching Yang, she was barely aware of the songs changing. Blake couldn't help but giggle as another person got shot down by the still dancing blonde. Seriously the amount of admirers the blonde was attracting was really incredible. If you took the amount of people who had tried to buy Blake a drink and multiply it by five, you might be close to half the amount of people flirting with Yang.

Yet she denied them all, Blake actually laughed out loud as she stopped dancing to knee some guy in the crotch. The girl tensed though, as the blonde stopped moving. '_No' _Blake thought, it wasn't possible that she somehow heard her over all these people and the booming music.

That's when the blonde turned around and their eyes met. Blake felt as if time stopped, while she gazed at the blonde in front of her. Those eyes were wide with shock and Blake felt like they were looking inside of her. For all Blake knew the two of them were the only ones in the building at this point, there was no noise, no other light, just Yang. And she couldn't dream of anything better.

The blonde's eyes were showed shock for a moment, but an instant later they changed causing Blake to gasp. The fire in them reignited like she had never seen before and it thrilled the faunus to her core. Yang then grew a smile Blake definitely wasn't expecting. It wasn't mischievous, or amused, or curious; it was just happy.

The look of pure glee Blake was recieving made it feel like someone was taking a jackhammer to her heart. '_What is happening' _The faunus thought, having never experienced this feeling before. Sure, the blonde had often times made her flustered and Blake had certainly tried to do the same, yet this was emotion was completely foreign. That's when Yang started to walk towards Blake.

The faunus found herself uncontrollably shaking, and it was making her pray to every deity imaginable that Yang couldn't see it. She truly had no idea what to do, as the blonde was pushing her way through the crowd. A large part of her wanted to do what she seemed so used to, run from the situation as fast as she could. Another part wanted to stand up and move to meet the girl who had been filling her thoughts so heavily the last few weeks. While her mind raged, Blake's body decided for it; and the answer was being paralyzed in her seat.

Yang had made a lot of progress toward the faunus, and Blake started to feel a fear she had known since a very young age. '_Conversation!' _The girl's mind screamed, furious at her lack of social skills. '_Why is this so difficult all of a sudden?'_ Yang was probably the person Blake had spoke to most in the past year, but suddenly the thought of speaking to the blonde was closing her throat.

Blake tried to regain her composure and decided to try to explore whatever she was feeling when the girl reached for her. For a bit of added courage, Blake grabbed her glass and downed the rest of the martini in one go. She saw the blonde giggle at this, and swore she could hear that heavenly sound over the deplorable music now playing.

That was when another girl intercepted Yang's path, clearly trying to start a conversation with the girl. As her teammate was delayed only one word processed through Blake's mind '_Bitch!' _Blinding fury coursed through the usually emotion free girl like she had never experienced before. She hadn't even felt this enraged when combating Grimm or White Fang, and seriously considered leaping over the bar to assault the woman who dared touch Yang.

Than as quick as the anger came it left and fear took it's place. Blake looked at the back of the girl, hiding the object of her affections, and couldn't help feeling inadequate compared to her. The woman had the body of a supermodel, and she very well could have been one for the expensive clothes and jewelry she was wearing.

Nobody in their right mind would leave this girl, and Blake couldn't bare to watch Yang eventually scamper off with her. Tears beginning to blind her, Blake rose quickly from her seat and left the establishment at a speed that would impress Ruby.

Outside had become significantly darker with only a few street lamps providing light. With the deafening music behind her and cool air of the night, Blake was finally able to think a bit more regularly. She was foolish to think that anything would have happened with Yang. To be honest, she wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to happen with Yang.

"Blakey?"

At the sound of those honeyed words Blake's process of rational thinking disappeared once more. The faunus gulped and turned around to see the fiery blonde with that same look in her eye, but the look seemed to dampen a bit once she saw the sadness occupying Blake's eyes.

"I didn't expect you to come to a place like this." Yang said, in a softer tone than usual. Blake's ears must have been deceiving her, there was no way that the girl was hearing worry in the blonde's tone.

Blake tried to answer with her usual voice, only just barely succeeding "I'm not so sure why I'm here myself."

'_That drink must have been stronger than I thought, it's starting to affect my senses'_ Blake thought as she saw what couldn't have been worry now fill the blonde's eyes.

"Oh, well since you're here, would you maybe wanna dance with me?"

Blake didn't believe it. This couldn't be happening. She must be dreaming or have been hallucinating. Despite her disbelief the faunus had to face the truth. And it was standing in front of her nervously biting it's lip with hope clear in it's eyes.

The girl so badly wanted to scream yes, to grab the blonde and shout how she was feeling. But she couldn't. That damn coward inside Blake was back, and it wouldn't say yes. It crushed every fiber of Blake's being to see that hope in the girl's eyes fade when she shook her head.

"Oh." At the sound of that Blake wanted so badly to just break down and never get back up.

"Well is there something you would rather do?"

The faunus felt the tears threatening to erupt pause, and finally found herself looking at Yang again.

"Why? You should be back in there having fun and enjoying your break."

"I thought that too at first," Yang began, the always confident girl now looking meek and staring at her feet. "but it just didn't feel right. I tried to just do what I normally do, let loose and have fun, but something was just wrong."

Those gorgeous eyes turned back up to meet Blake, and a small beautiful smile etched it's way onto that face.

"Than when I saw you sitting there, I realized what it was. You weren't with me."

"What?" Blake barely gasped shocked at the answer from the now grinning girl.

"I just felt like something was missing, some part of me wasn't clicking. Than I saw you and it just dawned on me. I didn't feel right without you, and I'd give anything to have you with me."

Blake couldn't speak as Yang strolled toward her and wrapped her arms around her partner's waist. "Can I come with you Blake?"

That coward in her was gone, and something new had taken hold of Blake. It felt like content, but it was so much more than that. Words like serene and joy didn't do it proper justice and Blake could only find herself able to answer with one word.

"Always."

**Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed my little tale about one of the greatest pairings in all of history. I can't stop loving the Bees, and certainly won't stop writing for them.**

**Also as a side note, and just to let you know this is about as far from RWBY as one can get, I've recently also fallen heavily for another pairing. Batman and Wonder Woman. Yeah I know pretty different to Blake and Yang, but my passion for each couple is soaring. I plan on releasing a small oneshot about the DC pair and if that goes well may consider a longer story for the two.**

**Thanks again for listening to my rambles**

**Until Next Time**


End file.
